That One Day
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Winning request from 'Birthday Request' for kekejo99. It's a normal day on the Megaship until Ashley remembers exactly what day it is...


**A/N: So the winning story is kekejo99! I really liked their idea and it was surprisingly easy to write. Sorry to all those who participated, your ideas were quite good as well. Just since I always write Jemily, I wanted to branch out a little bit, you know? But don't worry, I will still write Jemily. Anyway, it's been one year since being on here and it's one of the best things to ever happen to me. I've met such great people (you know who you are) and created such great stories with others and read such amazing works! But enough about that. And now, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh no." Ashley stops dead in her tracks in the hallway of the megaship. Cassie who is right behind her almost bumps into her but stops just in time.

"What? What is it?" The pink Astro ranger looks around, expecting to see a monster or Astronema or something that causes the need for danger. But she sees nothing. All that is ahead of her is an empty hallway and a little ways down, the entrance to the main control room where the others are. "What's wrong?"

"How can we be so stupid," Ashley berates herself, not answering Cassie's question. "We have to tell the others!"

"Tell them what?" Cassie starts after her friend who is walking quickly towards the control room. "Ashley, tell them what?"

But her friend ignores her, worry in her eyes as they burst into the control room. Ashley immediately goes to one of the seats and sits down, beginning to type in something furiously.

Cassie shakes her head, knowing it's useless to even get her friend to listen to her or tell her what's up so she goes to stand next to TJ's chair.

"Hey Cassie," he says absently, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. "What's up?" Cassie shakes her head, still confused by Ashley's actions.

"Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Ashley?" Andros asks hesitantly, coming over to them. "She's acting a little weird."

"No I'm not," protests Ashley, still typing something into the controls. Cassie and Andros exchange glances.

"How can she hear that but not hear the thousand questions I asked her?" Cassie wonders, hands on her hips. "Anyway, I don't know. She seemed to remember something a few minutes ago but won't tell us what."

"That's just like her," TJ breaks in, still looking at the screen. There's nothing too terribly interesting on it, just a rotating satellite that is constantly scanning for threats around the Megaship. Anything within a five hundred foot radius will automatically show up, making them see if it's an ally or a threat.

"Cassie, go get Carlos and Zhane," Ashley instructs. Cassie rolls her eyes.

"First tell me why," she insists. Ashley sighs and wipes a strand of hair from her forehead.

"It's a surprise, please? Please?"

Cassie rolls her eyes again at the other two before exiting the control room to get the black and silver Astro rangers. Andros and TJ exchange glances.

"Is she always like this?" Andros asks, tilting his head. TJ nods.

"Pretty much." After that, there's silence for a few minutes at the two male rangers wonder what their friend is up to. She's still muttering to herself, quietly, and a look of focus is plastered on her face. Finally though, she leans back and relaxes a little bit, satisfied with her work. Andros walks over to her hesitantly.

"Ash?" he says, a little anxious at her reaction. But she smiles up at him, becoming her cheerful self once more. Before she can say anything however, Cassie returns, this time with Carlos and Zhane who are breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"What gives?" Carlos inquires, catching the towel that TJ threw him. He wipes some sweat from his brow, hair falling out of his mini-ponytail.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of a training session," Zhane agrees. He looks to TJ expectantly. "What, no towel for me?"

"Sorry, get your own," TJ smirks. Zhane sighs loudly, dramatically and rolls his eyes. Ashley scowls at them for a moment but then smiles gently.

"Guys, guys, today is an important day," she begins as Andros sits next to her and Carlos slouches against the controls.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Carlos asks, tossing his towel to Zhane who smiles at him gratefully and uses it to wipe his face of perspiration.

"Because…" she pauses for effect as TJ snorts. "Today is Justin's birthday!"

_Oh._

There's silence following that announcement, as the former Turbo ranges look at each other, dumfounded.

"Oh," TJ says, feeling stupid. And also a like a bad friend. He forgot his little brother's birthday. How stupid is that?

"Of course, "Cassie says excitedly. It's so _obvious._

"How could we forget?" Carlos face palms himself. He had almost nothing else to worry about…okay, that's not entirely true. He has to save the entire universe, so that's something. But still, he should remember when his teammate's birthdays are.

"Is that who you were pulling up? "Andros asks, gesturing to the controls. Ashley nods and touches his arm, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. And he should be up in…now."

The giant screen in front of them turns from blank and gray to show a young boy with long, light brown hair and wearing a blue T-shirt.

"Happy birthday Justin!" Ashley exclaims loudly before he can say anything. As he grins, the others join in as well.

"Happy birthday!" The three former Turbo rangers cry in unison. Zhane and Andros exchange glances. They don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35, but since their Earth friend's do, it's only polite to celebrate them-at least for now. They quickly add their voices to the congratulations.

"Thanks guys," Justin says, once it's gotten quiet. "I was afraid you forgot. You know it's almost 10:30 here, right?" In the background, an open window backs up Justin's statement, showing the black sky that's sparkling with little stars. The little stars could be right in front of the Megaship though, so they should've known.

"Sorry," Ashley says sheepishly. "We actually, kind of, um did forget."

"What?" Justin looks mock outraged at them but chuckles. "That's okay. I know you have to save the world and everything."

"You should know, you had to a few months ago if you remember," EJ reminds him. Justin grins and bobs his head, auburn hair flying. It's still as long as it was when they had left.

"I know," he agrees.

"Anyway, how old are you? Fourteen?" Carlos asks, trying to remember. Justin had been twelve when first starting out…

"Thirteen," Justin scowls but then his face brightens. "Do I look older?"

"Hope, you're still the same scrawny kid from before," TJ jokes. Justin narrows his eyes but laughs along with his friends.

"Wow, the big teen years, "Cassie comments. "Good luck for that, you're going to need it."

"Thanks Cassie." Justin turns behind him, hearing something that the Astron rangers didn't, "Ops, I gotta go. Dad said it's time for bed."

"It is almost eleven," Ashley points out. Justin sticks his tongue out at her playfully.

"Yeah, but since I'm a teenager, I should be able to stay up late."

"If you need any tips on persuasion, just call me," Zhane joins in. "I can be quite persuasive if needed."

"Don't count on that," says Andros, frowning at his best friend who gives him a big smile and tilts his head.

"You know I'm right," he retorts. Andros rolls his eyes and decides to give up on this conversation, knowing it will get him nowhere.

"Anyway, happy birthday again and I hope it was awesome!" Ashley tells Justin. He nods eagerly, trying to hide the sadness of hanging up on his friends.

"Call me again when you can," he reminds them. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, "Cassie says. And they do. But it was the best decision for Justin to remain on Earth while the others went into space to try and set things right. Even if it pains them, this is still the best for them all. "Bye Justin."

"See you later dude." Carlos waves at the young boy. Andros and Zhane say their goodbyes as well, not as heartfelt as the others sicne they don't' know the former blue Turbo ranger that well.

"You'll hear from us soon," TJ promises. 'Bye."

"Good luck!" Justin says and then the connection is cut and the screen returns to a blank slate once more.

"Glad you remembered it was his birthday today," Carlos says faintly. "That guy…"

"I miss him, "Ashley says quietly, leaning her elbows on the controls. Andros puts an arm around her shoulders and gives her a small, rare smile.

"You have us though. Isn't that enough?"

Ashley smiles at him, reveling in his touch. He's come such a long way from the beginning when he barely liked them and didn't think they were cut out to be Astro rangers. And now they are the best of friends.

Looking around, she realizes that they've all grown. They've all changed. So much has happened in the past few months that to be confronted with some form of familiarity threw her off a little bit. But Andros is right.

She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "More than enough."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
